¡Mi novio es un Otaku!
by hikari sumeragi
Summary: Heracles, un chico en su primer año de Preparatoria, su primer amor...Kiku otro chico, con una aficion muy especial el es a lo que se le llamaria un Otaku...AU/Gakuen/Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola!

Aquí Sumeragi Hikari-chan comenzando un nuevo fanfic, un mini fic diría yo, ya que el plan original es que sea de cinco a siete capitulo, aunque en realidad aun no tengo idea…n.n

...

De una de mis parejas favoritas y mi primer GiriPan...n.n

..

Dedicado a todos aquellos que han pasado por alguna de las situaciones aquí presentadas, que tengan un amigo, familiar, vecino, compañero de trabajo o novio Otaku! (O puede que tu lo seas?)

Perfecto para leer con esa persona que comparte tus mismo gustos…n.n

…

Espero que sea de su agrado~

Nos vemos más abajo!

Al fic!

Disclaimer: Todo el material aquí usado le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, los personajes por otro lado son de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi novio es un Otaku!**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, Fanfic)

**Prologo.**

_Por que el chico principal siempre conoce al otro chico principal, el dia menos esperado en situaciones totalmente inesperados..._

Japón 7:00 am.

Comenzare este relato como comúnmente se hace: Cierto dia, de cierto mes, de cierto año iba caminando tranquilamente por una calle solitaria.

Era de mañana y la suave brisa proveniente de la costa cercana mecía suavemente mis castaños cabellos. Me dirigía a la escuela, ese era mi primer dia como estudiante de preparatoria y para ser honestos estaba algo nervioso.

Tenía ya varios años viviendo en ese país ya que a mi padre lo habia transferido desde Grecia, hasta el otro lado del mundo, Japón.

Aprender el idioma habia sido una tarea bastante aburrida y molesta. ¡Acaso no podía terminar mis estudios en mi país de origen y ya! hablaba bien el griego y un buen amigo me estaba enseñando las bases del egipcio…pero ahora de nada servía ya que en este país solamente usaban el japonés y el ingles.

Suspire pesadamente, deteniéndome a contemplar los arboles de cerezo a mi alrededor. Esta introducción estaba bastante bien, claro para algún personaje destinado a salvar el mundo de un dia para otro mientras monta un robot gigante y que también se queda con la chica de grandes pechos….si esta introducción seria perfecta.

Pero la realidad es que solo soy un muchacho extranjero, quien recién comienza la preparatoria y a quien se le habia hecho tarde esa mañana.

Y como otro típico cliché, iba corriendo con un vasito de yogurt en la mano.

Nunca me ha gustado desayunar pan tostado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegue con buen tiempo a la escuela, corriendo directamente a la ceremonia de entrada. Esa ceremonia se hace no importando en que etapa de tu educación estés, por lo que ya sabía de que trataría y eso.

Acomodándome mejor en mí asiento, cerré los ojos. ¿Qué debería hacer este año? Ingresar al club de música ligera, enlistarme en las filas de alguna sociedad secreta, clonarme…las posibilidades eran infinitas y ya que siempre le pasa lo mejor a los chicos de preparatoria, de verdad esperaba que al menos algo interesante me sucediera.

Volví a abrir los ojos al sentir como todos se ponían de pie, la ceremonia habia terminado.

Ahora era el momento en el que el lagarto gigante atacaría la escuela. ¡Heracles, transformación!...cual debería ser mi ataque especial ¿Hellas-Punch?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El dia habia pasado de forma tranquila, bastante tranquila.

A la hora del almuerzo los pasillos estaban llenos de mesas y gente tratando de reclutar el mayor número de alumnos de nuevo ingreso para su club.

Mientras más personas tiene un club, mayor es el presupuesto designado a este.

Iba caminando por entre todas las mesas observando atentamente a todos los anuncios coloridos y los "beneficios" que se recibían si te unías. El club de música daba créditos en las asignaturas de arte, los de deportes te regalaban el uniforme y los más extraños prometían cabezas reducidas o tu propio kit de caza fantasmas.

Yo francamente no estaba interesado.

¿Acaso no podía existir el tan famoso club de regreso a casa?

Porque yo me uniría felizmente.

– ¡Hey tu! el castaño de allí– dijo una voz a mis espaldas

–…– voltee lentamente – ¿Me hablas a mi?

– ¿Qué otro castaño ves por aquí?– El chico en cuestión era más alto que yo y usaba un uniforme del club de judo

–…

–No quieres unirte al club de…

–No gracias…– solté interrumpiéndolo y reanudando mi camino

– ¡Hey espera, aun ni siquiera me has oído!

–No necesito hacerlo para saber que quieres que me una al club de judo…

–No...esto…

– ¿Entonces?

El me miro frunciendo el ceño.

Yo le devolvía la mirada con expresión aburrida.

–Bueno amigo, era exactamente eso pero sin no estás interesado ¡Esta bien! Tan solo lee este folleto– entregándome una hoja doblada– y si cambias de parecer estamos…

–Se donde queda el aula de judo…– lo interrumpí nuevamente

– ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

– ¿Eh?

¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué?

–Escúchame niñito de primero, al parecer nadie te ha enseñado a respetar a tus mayores

–Mi madre me ha enseñado a hacerlo correctamente…

Esa era la verdad ¿Qué le hizo creer lo opuesto?

– ¡Maldito!

El chico del club de judo me tomo de las solapas de mi camisa y levantándome algunos centímetros del suelo estaba a punto de golpearme, pero al parecer algo hizo que desistiera de su agresión (los maestros siempre están supervisando las actividades de la escuela) y arrojándome al suelo se dio la media vuelta.

Como respuesta involuntaria yo cerré los ojos, pero al parecer habia chocado con alguien, ambos habíamos caído y el otro cuerpo habia amortiguado mi caída. Abri los ojos lentamente descubriendo a la persona debajo de mi.

Era un chico, uno muy lindo.

Su cabello era negro y corto, su piel blanca, su cuerpo delgado temblaba bajo el mío. Abrió sus ojos estos eran dos orbes color avellana.

Nos observamos por algunos segundos...o minutos, para mí el tiempo se habia detenido y solo éramos él y yo. El chico pareció notar lo comprometedora de nuestra posición (el recostado en el piso y yo sobre él con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza) y sonrojándose repentinamente

…

Perdió el conocimiento.

Yo lo observe desconcertado.

¿Qué era esto?

Todos a nuestro alrededor viendo extrañados a los dos chicos tirados en el piso

¡Acaso esta era una especie de serie yaoi!

¿Por qué parecía el típico primer encuentro entre dos protagonistas?

.

.

.

¡Porque!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Haha, que típico encuentro han tenido nuestros dos protagonistas.

¿Y quién es este chico misterioso y ahora desmayado?

…

Yo se que lo saben.

Y si no… ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

….

Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, de ser asi les agradecería un review~

Un regalito especial a quien me diga el nombre de un anime donde los protagonistas se conocen en situaciones similares!

No leemos!

Con amor, Hikari Sumeragi n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola!

Años y años y años de no vernos por acá (culpare a la universidad y a mi falta de inspiración u.u), pero bueno ya estamos aquí una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de este su fanfic, en serio muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en el pasado primer capítulo.

De verdad que les agradezco todos los favoritos, alertas, y por sobre todo se les agradece a quien lo leyó y dejo review (aunque también a quien no lo hizo, muchas gracias n.n), Estaré respondiendo sus reviews aquí asi que comenzamos con agradecimientos y saludos para: **Hamtarou:** tuyo fue el primer review, muchísimas gracias por creer en este fic tan? Tan? Bueno tan asi…n.n de verdad gracias! Te doy un regalito especial por haber dejado un review (me encanta tu nick) gracias n.n, **tatiD:** hola! Hohoho, tu situación con tu novio metalero ha de ser divertida! Espero que el capitulo te guste y en general el fic, muchísimas gracias por tu review n.n, **Saeki Himemiya:** hola! En serio es de lo más bonito que me han dicho! Me sube mucho los ánimos que les guste como escribo y pues me motiva a seguir haciéndolo, veamos cómo le va a Hera-chan en este capítulo, gracias por tu review n.n, **MagicaLunaTica:** Muchas gracias por tu review, gracias por seguirlo y espero seguir haciendo que ames a Heracles! n.n, **Cessi:** Hola, déjame decirte que tienes razón es un Boys Love de preparatoria! Aquí la conti espero que te guste y gracias por tu review n.n, **L.E:** mi acosadora oficial se reporta con un review y yo toda feliz! muchísimas gracias por tu continuo apoyo en mis historias me hace muy feliz que te gusten y no importa que no te aparezcas por Fb, yo igual te quiero! Gracias de nuevo y espero que te guste este capítulo n.n, **Guest (por alguna razón me aparece y desaparece el nombre u.u):** muchísimas gracias por tu review y aunque es corto me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic y aquí está la continuación gracias! n.n **kuki-kiut:** Andre-chan muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leer el fanfic aun y cuando ya sabes que va pasar y todo eso…continua con los tuyos y espero que este capítulo te guste n.n

…

Muchísimas gracias, les amo! 3

…

Bueno sin más que agregar n.n/

Al fic!

Disclaimer: Todo el material aquí usado le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, los personajes por otro lado son de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Mi novio es un Otaku!**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, Fanfic)

**Capitulo 1. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…**

_Cuando le dices alguien tu nombre por primera vez, sus destinos quedan entrelazados. El saber el nombre de alguien te da poder sobre él._

Aun a estas alturas del dia me pregunto si fue un sueño, o una especie de acto retorcido del destino lo que pasó después de que aquel chico y yo cayéramos al suelo juntos en tan comprometedora situación.

Ciertamente en otras circunstancias y siguiendo la lógica de las series de romance, ese sería el detonante para una maravillosa y profunda relación de preparatoria en la que nuestros sentimientos seria correspondidos en su totalidad y que además, pasado cierto tiempo, nos enfrascaría en un viaje sin retorno al país del "Y vivieron felices por siempre…" Claro, en las series de romance eso sería lo común…lo común también seria que fuera un hombre y una mujer los que tuvieran que pasar por eso.

Nada en contra del Boys Love, es solo que uno no espera que de buenas a primeras dos chicos perfectamente saludables se enamoren el uno del otro… ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentado en una pequeña silla frente a la cama de la enfermería esperando a que el chico en ella diera señales de vida. Después de nuestro "incidente" lo habia tomado en brazos (sorprendido por lo ligero que era) y lo habia llevado a que lo revisaran ya que no volvía en sí, y honestamente eso me preocupaba.

¡Y si se habia golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, quedaba parapléjico y su sueño de ser futbolista profesional se rompía para siempre!

Estoy siendo dramático, la verdad es que después de que la encargada lo revisara, dijo que no era nada de que preocuparse, que era un simple golpe y que el desmayo se debía a alguna impresión muy fuerte. Recostándolo en una de las camas vacías, me pidió que lo vigilara hasta que despertara y que cuando lo hiciera le avisara.

Y sin decir nada mas, salió de la habitación dejándonos a ambos en completo silencio.

Si, no negare que el rostro durmiente del chico en la cama (y hasta entonces desconocido para mí) era muy lindo ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento. Un perfecto ejemplo de lo que un japonés debería ser: Piel clara y de aspecto suave, cabello negro y lacio, el suyo en este caso estaba cortado de manera que dos mechones enmarcaban su cara, su complexión delgada y su ojos…estaban tan presentes en mi memoria, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida.

Inconscientemente acerque mi mano para tocarle, deteniéndome al minuto siguiente ya que al parecer el chico despertaba.

–… ¿Do-donde estoy? – incorporándose

–Está en la enfermería…

Al parecer mi voz lo sorprendió un tanto, ya que abrió los ojos volteándome a ver inmediatamente. Allí estaba de nuevo, su mirada color avellana.

– ¿Qui-quien es usted? ¿Es-está molesto por lo que pa-paso en el pasillo? ¡De ser así por favor sea gentil! Es mi pri-primera vez y yo…

¿Primera vez?

¿De qué hablaba?

Es decir yo no pienso hacerle nada, solo quería ver que estuviera bien y…. ¿Ah?

–Espera, espera un minuto yo no quiero nada, solo te traje aquí porque te desmayaste y eso es todo, no estoy molesto por lo del pasillo antes que nada es mi culpa el que hayas caído conmigo pero no quiero hacerte nada

–…

– En serio…

– ¡Oh! Bueno, de ser así disculpe mi atrevimiento y las molestias que pude llegar a causarle

Su mirada era seria pero a la vez tímida, ya que evitaba el contacto visual.

–Ahora dime, ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, perfectamente

–Bueno, ya que estas mejor yo…

–Ah, sí discúlpeme, lo he de estar reteniendo, seguramente tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer

–Heracles

– ¿Eh?

–Mi nombre es Heracles Karpusi

–Ka-Karpushi-san (*)

–Puedes llamarme Heracles

–Yo no creo que…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose repentina y ruidosamente nos distrajo a ambos, haciéndonos voltear al sitio donde provenía el ruido.

–Kiku-chan, Kiku-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

–Hedevary-san

–Elizabetha, Elizabetha

–Elizabetha-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

–Tino me dijo que estabas en la enfermería pero no sabía porque ¡Así que vine a verte!

–Como podrá ver estoy muy bien

–Me alegro tanto- abrazándolo mas fuerte

–Lamento las molestias

La chica que hasta ese momento había estado ignorándome, repentinamente volteo a verme, sus ojos verdes me escaneaban de arriba abajo.

– ¿Así que tu eres el violador?

–Eh…. ¿Eh?

–Sí, Tino me dijo que Kiku había sido atacado por un chico que nunca antes había visto ¡Eso te convierte en un violador!

Yo estaba completamente estupefacto.

– ¡No soy ningún…

–Elizabetha-san, el joven Karpusi no es ningún violador, sino todo lo contrario se tomo las molestias de traerme hasta acá

– ¿Lo hizo?

–Si

El chico pelinegro (a quien Elizabetha llamaba Kiku) sonrió tranquilizadoramente, su sonrisa era tan hermosa.

–Bueno, eso lo cambia todo aunque de verdad fue estimulante saber que a mi lindo y totalmente uke Kiku-chan lo había atacado un completo desconocido ¡Parecía una escena del manga en el que…

– ¡Elizabetha-san!

La castaña nos veía a ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas y casi estoy seguro que su temperatura había aumentado y tendría un ataque o algo así.

–Lo siento…–dijo apenada

–Está bien, dígame ¿Cómo les fue con el reclutamiento?

–Con eso…bueno…digamos que bien…aunque nos ha ido mejor…

– ¿Nadie quiso unirse al club?

Ella bajo su mirada al suelo, decepcionada ¿Tan malo era el club para que nadie quisiera unirse?

–Bueno, ya será el año que viene…

– ¡Espero que no quieran cancelarnos los fondos de nuevo!

–Ya haremos algo con eso

– ¡Pero si nuestro club también es muy bueno! ¡Ganamos más concursos que los del club de arte!

–Si bueno, pero nadie nos toma enserio…

Un club que ganaba más concursos que el de arte.

Eso para mí parecía interesante, o al menos había logrado llamar mi atención. Y vaya que no planeaba unirme a ningún club, al menos no este año.

Pero siguiendo la lógica del destino: "Todo puede cambiar en un instante"

–Eh….estem- dije atrayendo su atención a mí– ¿De qué exactamente es su club?

– ¡Pi-pi-piensas unirte!- grito emocionada la chica

–No bueno yo…

–Eso sería agradable– agrego de pronto Kiku

– ¿Lo seria?- pregunte

– ¡Claro! Siempre es mejor cuando se tienen más personas ¿O acaso no le interesa nuestro club y piensa unirse a otro?

Ambos me miraban, expectantes.

–Bueno, en realidad no tengo ningún club en mente…así que si me aceptan podría unirme al suyo

– ¡De verdad!

–Seguro

– ¡Genial, genial iré por todo el papeleo a la sala de club! ¡Tino estará feliz! Ah, por cierto mi nombre es Elizabetha Hedevary ¿el tuyo?

–Heracles Karpusi

– ¿Extranjero?

–Si…

–Qué extraña coincidencia

Elizabetha salió rápidamente de la enfermería, dejándonos a Kiku y a mí de nuevo solos.

–Perdónala, siempre es muy enérgica

– ¿Eh? A no está bien….y dime ¿Exactamente a qué Club me acabo de unir?

–El club de manga

– ¿Eh?

–Bueno, es más un club de anime, manga y cosplay que otra cosa, pero cada quien tiene gustos variados…

–Clu-club de Manga

–Exacto…

No me lo podía creer ¿La escuela tenía un Club de Manga? Últimamente había estado interesado en todo lo referente a ese tema, pero… ¿Estar en un club? ¿Qué se hacía en un club como ese?

–Club de Manga –repetí

–Eso es correcto

El chico frente a mi sonrió suavemente, y yo sentí que podía estar viendo esa sonrisa toda la vida.

–Bueno, espero poder hacerlo bien por favor cuida de mi…

–Que descortés soy, me llamo Honda Kiku es un placer

Kiku tomo se levanto de la camilla en la que estaba, se puso de nuevo el saco negro del uniforme y minutos después no encontrábamos caminando juntos por los pasillos.

–Y dígame Karpusi-san

–Heracles está bien

–He-Heracles-san ¿En qué clase estas?

–La mía es la 1-F

–Recuerdo los primeros días en esta escuela…

¿Eh?

–Primeros días ¿Tú no eres nuevo aquí?

–…– él se rio quedamente– Yo no soy un alumno de nuevo ingreso

– ¿A-ah no?

–No, mi clase es la 2-E, soy estudiante de segundo año…

¡Segundo!

Un minuto entonces este chico era…era…

.

.

.

¡Mayor que yo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hoho, Kiku es mayor que Hera-chan!

Y al parecer también estarán juntos en el mismo Club! ¿Cómo les ira?

¿Quiénes son los demás miembros?

…

¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo!

Espero que este haya sido de su agrado, de ser así, que tal si me dejan un review! n.n/ Y la pregunta de este capítulo: ¿Nombre de un anime donde el Uke sea mayor que su Seme? Yo se que ustedes saben…anden un regalito especial a quien me lo diga!

Nos estamos leyendo!

Hasta la próxima

Hikari Sumeragi n.n


End file.
